A common barrier game is the Battleship game. Barrier games are played between two individuals. In an educational setting, the individuals may be two students, a student and a teacher, or other individuals. A display board is placed between the two individuals blocking the individuals from each other's view. The board further provides a display surface for playing the game. Barrier game display units are needed in order to play a variety of barrier games. In the educational field, teachers have not been provided with educational barrier game display boards. Rather, they must develop their own boards which are usually crude and rudimentary, at best. The boards do not allow for interchangeable game sheets. Furthers, these boards are not collapsible and are difficult to transport. Furthers, these boards cannot receive magnetic playing pieces.